Just dancing
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. Sara was pissed off, that was sure. She had been yelling since they left the club. What had started as an innocent night out had quickly become unpleasant, all thanks to a little too much alcohol.


Sara was pissed off, that was sure. She had been yelling since they left the club. What had started as an innocent night out had quickly become unpleasant, all thanks to a little too much alcohol.

She was arguing with Tegan about her sister's tendency to flirt with everything and anything that was even slightly attractive and came with a pair of boobs. That wasn't completely true, but she was pissed off and the few drinks she had downed fueled her dark side that night. Tegan wasn't having it though, she countered the argument by complaining about Sara being a party-killer. They had gone out to have fun and Sara didn't even want to dance with her.

Tegan opened the door to their hotel room, a second later she heard Sara slam the door closed. Another second passed before she felt her body being pulled from behind and with the third second, her back painfully made contact with the wall.

"What the fuck?" Tegan yelled in her sister's face, which was now just inches away from her own. She noted the fire burning in Sara's eyes.  
"So you need to act like a fucking slut because I don't want to dance?" Sara pushed at her shoulder while she screamed back at her.  
"I didn't do anything, I was just dancing." Tegan's voice lowered but her anger remained prominent.  
"Just dancing? JUST DANCING? You were so glued to her ass that I couldn't even tell where her body ended and yours began!" Sara spat in her sister face, her nostrils flaring; a clear sign that she was losing it.  
"It's not my fault if she couldn't stay away from me." Tegan replied with a smirk. Maybe she was a little too drunk, she wouldn't have talked like that to Sara otherwise.  
"FUCK YOU!" Sara screamed, shoving Tegan against the wall a couple of times.  
"Really, we want to talk about you? You think I didn't notice the way you were looking at that bitch?"

Startled by the venom in the words that were directed towards her, Sara hoped to bypass the accusation by feigning ignorance.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"You didn't want to dance with me and apparently you didn't have the time to talk to me either, because you were too busy eye-fucking the waitress." Tegan growled out her response, anger now boiling in her veins.  
"Oh bullshit!" Sara said, even though she knew her sister wasn't completely wrong.

Maybe she had taken her time checking out and talking with the girl in question, that happened sometimes when she was drunk, but she had never touched anyone in any way.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do, huh? Just stand by and watch you flirting with someone else?" Tegan pushed Sara back.  
"So now it's my fault that you are a fucking slut?"  
"Fuck you, you're just jealous!" Tegan looked her sister in the eye, noticing the slight blush forming on her cheeks.  
"Jealous? I'm not jealous, I could find someone better if I wanted to," she regretted her words instantly.

She didn't mean to say that, and it wasn't even remotely true, in her eyes, there was no one on the planet more perfect than her sister.  
With a pang of remorse Sara found the courage to look up at her sister intently, cursing herself the second when she saw the deep hurt in her eyes. She would've preferred Tegan's rage being hurled at her than to have to witness her looking so hurt.

"I'm done." Tegan pushed Sara away from her and turned towards the door.  
Sara blocked her way and backed her against the wall again.

"No, Tee, look I'm sorry."  
"I don't care, let me go." Tegan tried to push her way past again, but Sara saw it coming and quickly pinned her to the wall again, less than gently.  
"Just wait."  
"Fuck you, let me go!"

But Sara didn't want to let her go. She pushed her once more and Tegan gripped a hold on her wrists. She pulled her arms back and suddenly they were fighting. Pushing and pulling, but without throwing punches or even slaps. They were both just angry, sad and in a way, desperate.

Suddenly, Sara's lips were on Tegan's. They're breathing becoming erratic as Sara used her own body to pin her sister's to the wall. She roughly yanked her sister's jacket off and slipped her hands under her t-shirt. She marveled at the felling of Tegan's muscles tensing under her cold fingertips. Forgetting her roughness for a moment; Sara allowed herself to gently caress her stomach.

She started kissing Tegan's neck, feeling her pulse speed up when she met the veins of her neck with her lips and tongue. She slowly unbuttoned Tegan's pants and pushed a hand down, to meet her mound. Finding that she was already wet, Sara smiled against her sister's skin, starting to rub her clit lightly as she enjoyed watching Tegan buck her hips in an attempt to gain more friction.

"Why are you touching me so gently? I'm a slut, right? Just fuck me."

With that, Sara bit down on the delicate skin of her sister's neck as hard as she could, making her scream.

"Fuck you." Tegan was making her furious. She sucked Tegan's bottom lip between her own and nipped at the tender flash, feeling Tegan wince in pain.

Pulling her away from the wall, Sara pushed her roughly on to the bed before taking off her own clothes and tossing them to the side. When she approached the bed, she saw that Tegan was watching with hunger, taking in every inch of her pale body.

She pulled Tegan's pants off, quickly followed by her underwear and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

Joining her sister on the bed, straddling her, Sara cupped her breasts, squeezing them hard. Tegan's mouth dropped open in a whimper and Sara took it as an invitation to kiss her, pushing her tongue roughly between her sister's lips. She started to tug lightly at Tegan's stiff nipples, feeling every one of her moans vibrate in her mouth.

She started to trail her kisses downward, biting at Tegan's skin and likely leaving bruises. When she reached her breasts she sucked on her nipples hard and listened to her sister's loud moans at the mix of pain and pleasure. Licking along the outline of her abs, Sara plunged her tongue into her twin's belly button. Tegan bucked her hips up, but Sara immediately pushed them down again.

Standing from the bed, she left a confused Tegan to ask "Where are you going?"

"Shut the fuck up" was all Sara said in reply, not even looking back at her.

She walked to Tegan's suitcase, taking something from it.

Tegan saw what she had retrieved when she turned to walk back to the bed, she looked at the feeldoe in Sara's hand and her confusion quickly morphed to concern. She had used it on Sara a lot of times, but her sister had never used it on her. That just wasn't how it worked between them.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sara put the shorter end to her entrance, lubricating it with her own wetness. She wasn't completely ready when she pushed it into herself, grunting at the slight sting of pain. It took her few moments to get used to the sensation and when she did, she finally raised her gaze to meet Tegan's.

But Tegan's were too busy roaming her twin's nude form, a bright blush took to her cheeks as she took in the sight between her legs.

"You are a slut, huh? Then I'll fuck you like a slut." Sara approached the bed with a predatory look. Crawling up until she was straddling her sister's chest. She put one hand on the wall behind the bed, and with the other she gripped Tegan's hair, helping her up a little.

"Open your mouth." She saw the worry set in to her sister's eyes again, but she complied nonetheless.

Sara guided the toy into her mouth, pushing lightly and tugging at her sister's hair to meet her halfway. She started pushing deeper until Tegan started to gag. Letting go of her hair, Sara let their eyes meet.

"You dated boys for so long, and you can't even suck my cock? Pretty bad for a slut."

Tegan blushed again, "Fuck you".

Sara leaned down, so that they were face to face again, she kissed her roughly, passionately. Tegan was hesitant at first but she soon started to kiss back. The kiss quickly became heated and Tegan started rocking against her body. Sara cupped her sister's mound, caressing her while gathering her cum on her fingers. She circled Tegan's clit slowly, making Tegan whimper and beg.

As she withdrew her hand, Tegan whined "No, don't stop."

Lucky for her Tegan, she had no intention of stopping. Sara brought her hand to the phallus that was jutting out from between her legs and lubed it up with Tegan's cum. She was pleasantly surprised by the feeling she got as she moved her hand over the silicone, she could feel the toy move inside her with every stroke she made.

Once she was confident that it was wet enough, she leaned over her sister, placing one hand next to Tegan's head to hold up her weight, bringing her other hand up to her face, she licked the remains of Tegan's juices from it while looking her sister directly in the eyes. Tegan moaned and arched her back at the sight, her breath rugged.

Sara knelt between Tegan's legs, slipping her hands under Tegan's body and palming her ass, squeezing it. Tegan released another moan and raised her hips, just what Sara had wanted. Taking the phallus in her hand again Sara began lightly brushing it across Tegan slit. Tegan's breath became more erratic as she bent her legs and started to rise her body from the bed, trying to gain more friction.

This was all quite new for Tegan, and a little part of her that was anxious, maybe even a little scared but the rest of her just wanted to her sister to take her. She wanted so badly to be filled by Sara, that when Sara pushed the silicon against her clit, she let out a breathy plea.

"Please... Sara."

Sara placed the tip of the fake cock at her sister's entrance, but she didn't move. When Tegan bucked her hips again, she took a firm grip of her ass and pulled her sister's body to her as she pushed her own hips forward. She entered Tegan with force and Tegan groaned loudly. She wasn't used to the sensation of being so filled, and at first, it hurt, probably because she was so tight. It didn't matter though, she was so wet that Sara was met with next to no resistance.

Sara pounded into her, faster and faster, until she found herself exhausted from the strange position and from holding her sister's bottom half in the air. When she finally pushed her sister down, she was covered in a layer of sweat, her face red as she smirked at the sight of her panting twin.

She lay on her sister, and with the help of one hand, she entered her again. She started to push into her slowly, but deeply. It amazed her the feeling the toy was bringing to her.

Tegan moaned through her pants every time her sister reached parts of her no one had ever reached before, the slow pace was driving her crazy. She needed more.

"Faster Sara... harder."

Sara held her weight on her arms as she started to move faster, the wet sounds turning her on even more. Tegan locked her legs behind her back, pulling Sara into her even harder.

Sara watched her sister underneath her, her back arched and her neck exposed as her head was thrown back against the pillow. She watched the tendons pop up with every move, she watched Tegan's lips tremble with every exhale. God, she was so beautiful.

Unconsciously she had stopped her movements while taking in her sister's beauty. As she moved her fingers to Tegan's forehead to brush her damp bangs away, Tegan's eyes fluttered open. Sara traced her fingertips across her sister's cheek, watching as Tegan smiled shyly at her.

Tegan wasn't used to having her sister on top of her. She wasn't used to that gaze, it was fierce, yet loving, and it was making her crazy. Her face reddened even more at the lust she saw in Sara's eyes. Even Sara found it unusual to see her sister lying underneath her, being able to look at her and see so much vulnerability. Tegan was the one who usually loved to have control, and it fueled Sara to know that now she was the one in control.

"Don't stop." Tegan breathed out, blushing hard at her own need.

They kept eye contact as Sara pushed into Tegan slowly. Tegan held her breath. As soon as Sara was completely buried inside of her she exhaled a trembling moan, trying her best not to close her eyes again.

The view alone, mixed with the soft sounds that were escaping Tegan lips, was almost enough to make Sara cum. She pushed into her again, more roughly, and this time Tegan titled her head back, exposing her neck once more. Unable to resist, Sara leaned in and started to bite and suck and kiss the exposed skin, listening to Tegan whimper in response. She brought her head up to look at her, and when Tegan's eyes met hers, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed her with so much passion that Tegan found herself out of breath when they broke the kiss.

"Please." Tegan begged.

Sara kissed her again, as she began pounding into her with a steady rhythm.

When Sara hadn't enough strength to hold her weight, she lowered her body and buried her face in the crook of her sister's neck, kissing her any piece of skin she could reach, as one of her hands found its way to Tegan's chest, gently massaging one of her breasts. Sara felt her own hard nipples brush against her sister's skin, and now that their bodies were pressed together, she could feel their hot skin slide against each other's, covered with sweat.

With one quick movement, she flipped their positions so that Tegan was on top of her. Taking her sister's ass in her hands, she helped to guide her in her movements. Tegan suddenly moved up to peck her on the lips before lifting her upper body. Now properly straddling her, and Sara was glad she now had the chance to get a better look at her body.

Tegan started to move again, riding her. Sara's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Her sister was bouncing on her, her full breasts following her movements. They looked so soft and... She just wanted to touch them. She moved her hands and palmed her sister's chest, her thumbs teasing her hard nipples while Tegan let out a breathy moan above her.

Tegan chest moved out of reach when she moved her hands onto Sara's thighs to hold up her weight. Her back arched as she started to move back and forth, up and down. Sara was so in awe of the view, her sister taking her in, so hungrily, moving frantically. She felt everything, she felt every spasm of her sister's walls, every push and pull, every single movement.

Tegan moved to look at her again, and as she was moving, she reached to touch Sara's chest but Sara slapped her hands lightly. Tegan leaned down again. Moving her bum up and down, still riding the fake cock when her lips wrapped around her sister's earlobe, tugging on it lightly and hearing Sara moan softly in return. When Tegan spoke in her sister ear, she was panting heavily.

"I thought you were the one supposed to be fucking me, I feel like I'm doing all the work." Tegan said breathlessly through her rugged breath, before lifting her upper body again.

Sara grunted, angry again, but it was a different kind of anger, something she wasn't sure how to decipher. She held her sister by her hips, lifting her body from the cock until just the tip of the phallus remained inside her, only to push her sister's weight down again as she rose her hips roughly. A primal scream left her sister's lips at the same time as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and that fueled Sara even more. She looked at the space between their legs.

"Oh my God," she moaned with a raspy voice. The sight of her fake cock disappearing into her sister was something completely new, and so sexy.

She entered her sister roughly a few more times, gripping so hard at the skin of her hips, she was sure bruises would be visible by the morning. Suddenly she lifted Tegan off of her, withdrawing from her completely and pushing her to the side. Tegan fell to the mattress on her stomach, surprised. When she tried to stand up, Sara blocked her.

Sara reached the foot of the bed and knelt behind her sister. Placing her hands back on Tegan's hips, she pulled her ass up, forcing Tegan to hold the weight of her upper body on her elbows as she looked back at Sara. Before she knew it, Sara had entered her from behind. Tegan threw her head back and screamed out as the new angle made the tip of the cock brush against just the right spot.

"Oh fuck, oh my-... shit."

Sara took a fistful of Tegan's hair in her hand and tugged at it. She traced the length of her sister's back with her hands, scratching at her skin with her short nails, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Tegan was moaning and groaning, moving her body back and forth to meet her pounding. The sound of skin against skin filled the air.

Sara started to feel her sister's walls tighten, embracing her fake cock tightly and sending her into a frenzy. She felt her own orgasm building up in a new way. She started to push harder to fight the extra resistance. Bending over Tegan's back, she licked up the length of her spine, tasting her sweaty skin as her hands traced around Tegan's front, squeezing her breasts, before moving down.

Her fingers finding their destination, she began quickly circling her sister's clit while she frantically pounded into her. Tegan screamed out her name, and feeling the spasms of her sister's walls vibrate inside of her, was all it took for Sara to cum as well. She let her weight fall to Tegan's back as her sister went limb, falling to the bed.

Sara lay on her sister's back for almost a full minute, trying to catch her breath. When she moved away, pulling out of her sister, she felt Tegan shudder at the sensation.

Laying on her side, she cautiously pulled the feeldoe out of herself, tossing it to the floor carelessly. She immediately felt her cum pour on the sheets, and even if normally she would cringe, she hadn't into her to care in that moment. Feeling Tegan move at her side, she looked her way, and was met with her back. Suddenly feeling shy, Sara didn't know what to do. That was the first time she had ever taken her sister so roughly or used any kind of toy on her. Maybe now that it was over, Tegan was upset?

Without a word, she edged closer to her sister and embraced her from behind. They were both still sweaty, and maybe that was kind of gross, but when her sister nuzzled her body even closer to her, it felt so right.

They just lay there for almost half an hour, before Sara started to scatter light kisses across her sister's shoulders. Now that she had sobered up a bit more she needed to know that her sister was okay.

"Tegan?" She said softly, not wanting to wake her up if she had fallen asleep.  
"Hmm?" Was all she got in reply.  
"Did- did I hurt you?" Sara asked shyly, worry evident in her voice.

Tegan turned in her embrace to face her. Then she leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Sara released a sigh of relief.

"No, but I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow." Tegan chuckled, giving Sara a peck on her nose.  
"I'm sorry." Sara averted her gaze.  
"Don't be... it was great... maybe a little weird," she giggled again, "and don't think I'll let you do that all the time, I know you enjoyed it," they both laughed again as Sara blushed hard. It was true, she loved having Tegan at her mercy, but she still liked Tegan doing it her way.

"But I guess you'll let me do this." Sara kissed her sister's neck, tracing her finger along her side until she reached her right breast and caressed it softly.  
"Whenever you want." Tegan moaned, as she turned to lay on her back.

Sara hovered over her side, leaning on her elbow as her fingers traced her sister's face, touching her closed eyes, her nose, her lips, down to her chin and neck, where she felt the muscles contract as Tegan swallowed. She ran her fingers down, caressing the skin between Tegan's breasts. She leaned in and when her lips were almost touching her sister's nipple, she spoke again.

"And this." She said, blowing cool air on her nipple, then taking it into her warm mouth.  
"Oooh... yes..." Tegan breathed.

Sara sucked on the nipple lightly and moved to straddle her sister, Tegan opened her eyes to look at her.

"Do you know why I love to touch you like this?" Sara asked, as her hands traced Tegan's breasts. Her fingers barely touching Tegan's nipples.  
Tegan exhaled heavily as she shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"Because I love how your body begs for my touch," she smiled, as her fingers ran across her sister's stomach with a ghost's touch. Goosebumps spread all over Tegan's skin as her muscles contracted and relaxed again.

"I love the way you plead me with your eyes," Sara bent over and ran the tip of her tongue from Tegan's belly button to her chin, then she kissed her passionately.

"Because I'm a tease," she said, as she flickered her tongue on her sister's nipple, making her arch and moan again.

"Because I want you to last a long time and cum hard," she said as she moved down, licking her sister's stomach "Hmm, maybe you won't last that long tonigh,t" she added when she faced her sister's mound with a smirk, Tegan was so wet now, she was literally dripping onto the sheets.

"Oh God." Tegan said breathlessly, as Sara took her clit in her mouth.

She circled it slowly with her tongue, sucking on it lightly then flickering it. She opened her mouth wide, taking in all that she could, running her tongue up and down her slit and pushing between her sister's folds just to come back to her clit.

Tegan was squirming, trembling, and breathing heavily as her hips rose from the mattress while her hands reached for her twin's hair, pushing her face deeper between her legs.

Sara took her time, gently licking around the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Finally, she sucked a little harder on her sister's clit, and with a scream of her name, Tegan came again, her body convulsing under Sara's.

When her sister caught her breath, Sara licked up the mess between her legs, before coming back up to face her.

"Because I love you."

Tegan opened her eyes again. She looked at Sara for a moment, smiling, then reached her hands up and moved Sara's sweaty bangs away from her forehead. She cupped her face sweetly and kissed her deeply, wiping away the remains of her own juices, and tasting herself in the process.

Sara lay down at her sister's side and rested her head on Tegan's chest. She soon fell asleep to the sound of her sister's heartbeat, totally exhausted.  
"I love you too," Tegan said, falling asleep as well.


End file.
